Zombie Circus
by LarisUSB
Summary: Quem é você quando não existem regras ou limites, quando o seu único mandamento é sobreviver? É nessa situação que Alex, Kara, Maggie e Lucy se encontram neste universo alternativo de Supergirl. O quão humano você é quando a humanidade não existe mais?
1. Capítulo 1 - Maggie

Quando a LuthorCorp divulgou que estava trabalhando em um projeto para estender a expectativa de vida, a euforia foi geral ainda mais quando havia a possibilidade de que se encontrasse a imortalidade. Esse trabalho pretendia eliminar o medo que assola desde sempre a humanidade, a morte. Para alguns o fim da vida não era um problema, mas o que poderia a existir ou não após ela, isso era um problema. Aquele experimento é a essência do que significa a empresa de Lex Luthor, encontrar um problema, fomentar o desespero das pessoas e lucrar em cima disso.

O andar em que Maggie trabalhava, era um acima de onde estavam criando o projeto Renaissance, enquanto eles tentavam reverter a morte, Maggie trabalhava com sintetização de medicamentos mais aprimorados para diabetes. Tecnicamente a área de infectologia não teria haver com a função dela mas quando seus medicamentos começaram a apresentar variação nos dados, ela seguiu o protocolo e realizou o teste para contaminação biológica. O qual constatou um alto índice de presença virótica, de um tipo não muito agradável. Um RNA-vírus da família _Rhabidoviridae_ (RABV) _,_ gênero _Lyssavirus_ , também conhecido como vírus da raiva. Tal informação era bem alarmante, já que em seu estado natural, o virús não deveria sobreviver muito tempo fora do corpo de seu hospedeiro, muito menos contaminar outras salas.

Assim que Maggie reportou sua descoberta, foi instruída a não compartilhar a informação mesmo que os níveis estivessem aumentando e isso fosse preocupante já que o vírus normalmente não sobrevive muito tempo fora do corpo do hospedeiro. Quando insistiu que deveriam notificar ao CDC (Centro de Controle de doenças dos Estados Unidos), recebeu em seu apartamento dois envelopes. Um continha sua carta de demissão e outra um cheque de 50 mil, junto a uma notificação extra judicial que se ela reportasse qualquer coisa vista dentro da LuthorCorp, estava passível de multa, por quebra de sigilo de contrato, no valor de 7 milhões de dólares. O recado era simples, conte algo que viu ou você não viverá o suficiente para recorrer a esse processo.

E assim se encontrava Margareth Sawyer, sem emprego e ameaçada de morte. Seu horóscopo está errado quando disse que esse seria um dia de grande mudanças, que ela deveria confiar em si mesma e as portas iriam se abrir. Não dava para acreditar no quanto sua vida havia mudado, agora era apenas ela, seus orgânicos e um cheque que não serviria para nada caso ela tivesse uma emergência médica. Nos meses que se seguiram, tudo que a latina conseguiu fazer era cultivar suas plantinhas e vender para a idosa do 205 que adorava hortaliças.

Foi na véspera de natal, quando os comprimidos de longevidade começaram a ser distribuído. Lotes e mais lotes a preço de bananas. Maggie fez questão de estar o mais longe daquilo possível. Se focando no projeto do carro verde, que era fazer sua van funcionar com produtos em decomposição. E assim mudar verdadeiramente o mundo. Não demoraria muito antes do escândalo do contágio fazer com que a venda dos remédios acabasse e então ela poderia voltar a encontrar um trabalho na área de laboratórios. Pelo menos era isso que Maggie imaginou mas ela era ingênua em pensar que Lex Luthor não pagaria as organizações sanitárias e de saúde e que em um mês seus comprimidos estariam em todas as revistas científicas como a solução para os problemas humanos.

Os primeiros sinais de que algo não estava bem, vieram a aparecer apenas um anos após o início da comercialização dos Renaissance, a medicação que prolongar sua vida. Algumas pessoas começaram a apresentar sintomas como de gripe, nada muito alarmante, não até que boa parte da população americana apresentava os mesmos sintomas: mal-estar, febre baixa, dor de cabeça e de garganta, falta de apetite, vômitos e desconforto gastrointestinal. As coisas foram piorando quando as pessoas começaram a morrer em decorrência desses sintomas. Maggie começou a observar um padrão naqueles acontecimentos e quando sua vizinha começou a demonstrar os sintomas, ela sabia que era hora de se preparar.

O caos se instaurou, aqueles que não morria com os sintomas, tendiam a piorar demonstrando agressividade, acessos de fúria, alucinações, crises convulsivas desencadeadas por estímulos táteis, auditivos e visuais, espasmos musculares involuntários e dolorosos, produção excessiva de saliva. E quando eles começaram a atacar as pessoas saudáveis e as infectar, foi o último suspiro da humanidade como se conhece. Sendo uma fã de filmes apocalípticos, a botânica fez o que sabia que iria garantir a sua sobrevivência.

Foram sete dias trancada dentro de casa, em silêncio esperando as coisas se acalmarem, a morena nunca esqueceria os grunhidos do lado de fora, os tiros, os gritos de terror e pedidos de ajuda. Aquela era uma péssima sensação,, a impotência mediante o desastre, ouvir alguém clamar por socorro e não poder ajudar. Mas o que veio depois foi pior, o silêncio é sempre pior pois ele grita o inegável, acabou. Nada de propagandas irritantes na televisão, músicas com conteúdo adulto que tocam nas rádios porque as pessoas não entendem a letra e apenas acompanham o ritmo, nada de crianças gritando nas ruas, nem a música do carrinho de sorvete, nada de carros em alta velocidade passando pela rua, não haveria fogos no ano novo e nem no quatro de julho, agora só haveria o silêncio e ele era ensurdecedor.

O mundo não parecia mais o mesmo, Maggie sentia sua garganta estranha por ficar tanto tempo sem falar. Por mais que as coisas tivessem se acalmado, permanecer na cidade era uma escolha suicida. Logo ela ficaria sem suprimentos e aqueles bichos, a latina os considerava humanos mais, teriam fome e a fúria aumentaria muito antes que a ausência de alimento os enfraquecesse. Pensando nisso, a cientista pegou tudo que achava que seria util: facas, fósforos, medicamentos, garrafas, enlatados, roupas, uma maleta de primeiros socorros, material de acampamento e também seu kit básico de análise. Pegou também os vasos de todas as plantas que tinha e que eram comestíveis priorizando aquelas com uso medicinal como anti inflamatórias, analgésicas e aquelas que servissem para a cura de vermes. Juntando todas as coisas na Van, ela fechou os olhos, agradecendo aos céus por ter terminado as modificações em seu veículo pois sabia que agora gasolina seria motivo de guerra. Seu destino já estava selado. Conhecendo o início de tudo, ela se deu uma motivação e uma missão: ir ao instituto central da LuthorCorp na fronteira canadense e encontrar uma cura para essa praga.

Antes de ir, Maggie escreveu uma carta a qual deixou colada em sua porta com os seguintes dizeres:

" _Caro sobrevivente,_

 _Se você está lendo isso, significa que ainda há esperança pois alguns de nós restaram. Se o que procura são suprimentos, sinto-lhe informar que não os encontrará aqui._

 _Mas se você deseja respostas, isso eu posso te dar. Sou uma ex-funcionária da LuthorCorp, fui demitida um ano antes do desastre começar mas eu estava lá quando os indicadores de que algo estava errado apareceram._

 _A ganância humana, a sede pela imortalidade e o total desprezo pelas leis da natureza foi o que nos levou a esse estado. Se você alguma vez tomou um Renascissance, sinto em lhe informar mas você está infectado e a menos que seja naturalmente imuni, é uma questão de tempo até que você se torne um dos raivosos._

 _Se você for mordido ou arranhado por eles, arrancar a parte ferida não irá impedir que você se torne um também. Encontre um local confortável para ficar e torça para ser imune pois caso não seja o seu caso, as dores serão horríveis enquanto você perde a sanidade._

 _Aqui está as coisas que você precisa saber sobre os raivosos, eles tem fobias e saber disso pode ser a diferença entre sobreviver ou virar jantar._

 _A manifestação de fobias – hidrofobia, aerofobia, fotofobia – é real. Eles sofrem espasmos violentos, quando vêem ou sentem a água, quando recebem uma corrente de ar ou é exposto a um excesso de claridade._

 _O que significa que armas d'água são uma boa opção se você não souber atirar e não quiser atraí-los com o barulho das armas de fogo. Embora barulhentos, sopradores de folhas são outra ótima opção pois suas fortes rajadas de vento tendem a espantá-los. E se você estiver encurralado por um deles, ligue uma lanterna diretamente nos olhos da fera, irá atordoar-la tempo o suficiente para você conseguir escapar._

 _No demais: fique seguro, mantenha-se longe das cidades, evite fazer barulhos altos e mantenha quem você ama por perto. Seus maiores inimigos não serão os raivosos mas sim os humanos. Pessoas podem fazer qualquer coisa no desespero de tentarem sobreviver. Não desista de lutar, uma vez que perder a esperança, eles irão vencer._

 _Eu, Margareth Sawyer estou partindo em busca de uma cura para toda essa confusão, mas isso só terá utilidade se ainda houver humanos para salvar. Então se mantenha vivo, hidratado e com algo pelo que lutar. A arma mais poderosa que temos contra eles, é a nossa fé._

 _Margareth Sawyer."_


	2. Chapter 2 - Lucy

Lucille Lane ou Abibe como a mãe carinhosamente a chamava, era uma jovem comum. Se você não está indo para o mundo, ela tem que começar a se mostrar como uma mulher grávida, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se mostra ao mesmo tempo como uma mulher grávida do circo, voando de um lado para outro dando piruetas enquanto ia de um trapézio para o outro nas alturas. Se considerasse todos esses fatores, sim, ela era bem normal. O incomum fez parte do seu dia, afinal esse era um circo, as coisas aconteciam em todo momento e em todo canto.

Aquela estava sendo uma longa temporada, eles estavam cruzando o país do leste para o oeste, por conta de alguns anos, quando foram quase dois meses para chegar às regiões da cidade onde se encontravam. Estranhamente, quando a criança não chegou, nenhuma comemoração nem mesmo quando abriu uma bilheteria. Era quase como todas as pessoas que estavam desaparecidas ou na opinião de Lucy, cansado de ver circos. Não era algo novo, algumas cidades eram mais difíceis de ganhar o gosto do público do que em outras. Pensando nisso, a morena foi dormir, não foi capaz de atrair a atenção para atrair as pessoas para o circo, pelo menos não de uma forma que não fosse considerada um sequestro.

A razão não é mais difícil de se ouvir, mas é um pouco mais que o seu próprio dia de folga. Para sua infelicidade, as batidas não cessavam. Com pouca paciência, uma mulher isolada pela face tão corajosa ou tão estipidavel de atrapalhar seu sono maravilhoso. A cena que viu pela janela foi a tenra idade, o personagem principal estava em chamas, havendo passado por todo lado e ela teve certeza de que o que estava acontecendo era Jimmy Estavam Comemore seu irmão gêmeo Timmy. Seja lá o que contaminou o homem diminuto, também havia contaminado os seres que empurravam contra sua porta.

Lucy respirava fundo, sem saber como sairia daquela situação, estando encurralada e sem forma de se desvencilhar dos demônios, vampiros ou seja lá o que eram aquelas aberrações que buscavam pelo seu sangue e entranhas. Foi quando ela ouviu uma buzina, alta e forte que lhe chamou a atenção, porém não apenas a sua, os seres pareciam atraídos pelo som muitos correram em direção ao carro e até aqueles que a importunavam pareciam ter se distraído com o som mas tão rápido como veio o barulho, ao não reconhecer sinal de vida no circo e o perigo que corria, o motorista partiu. Com o sumiço do som, os bichos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo anteriormente.

Sem saber quanto tempo sua porta aguentaria, ela teve que pensar rápido, recolhendo tudo que precisaria, a jovem teve que ser veloz, colocou a mochila nas costas, abriu a claraboia do trailer e subiu. Sua atitude, trouxe uma atenção maior para si, os seres que estavam em sua porta começaram a soltar ruídos bestiais enquanto batiam mais forte fazendo com que o trailer balançasse. Era a hora, ou Lucy conseguia ou morreria naquele comento. Dando corta na pequena caixinha de música que carregava como colar, ela o retirou do pescoço, pirou a corrente algumas vezes e o lançou o mais longe que pode torcendo para que isso distraísse as anormalidades tempo o suficiente para que ela pudesse fugir para a floresta. Seu plano funcionou pois assim que ouviram o som, os bichos começaram a ir em sua direção, Lane por sua vez, correu. Tão longe e tão acelerado quanto pode.

A acrobata corria, quanto mais distante ficava mais sentia vontade de chorar, o circo era seu lar, o único que ela conheceu e agora ele não existia mais. Toda a sua história morreu, junto de todos aqueles que ela conhecia. E o colar, ele também foi deixado pra trás, algo que em sua primeira apresentação ela ganhou de sua mãe, agora havia sido abandonado. Não importava mais quem ela foi no passado, agora não tinha o menor valor, ela só poderia correr e mesmo isso não a afastaria de seus problemas atuais. Estava sozinha, o silêncio era horrível e permanente. Nunca mais ela ouviria as risadas escandalosas das crianças correndo pelo circo, nada de ouvir Frank fazendo seus levantamentos de peso, esquecendo em qual número ele parou e reiniciando a contagem, nada de ouvir os palhaços treinando suas piadas e histórias ou Claire de Lune tocando enquanto se balançava pelos ares. Tudo se foi, esmagado e dilacerado como uma folha seca.

O crepúsculo se aproximava quando Lucy finalmente encontrou uma clareira e decidiu passar a noite lá. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi uma fogueira, utilizando um isqueiro e um ninho abandonado que havia encontrado pelo caminho, fez um chumaço e o colocou na case com gravetos maiores a seu redor. Quando o fogo parecia estável, ela passou para o próximo ponto, um abrigo. Isso foi mais complicado e quando ela finalmente terminou, a lua já era visível e o céu estava escuro. A Lane havia utilizado de todas as suas habilidades e construído uma plataforma sobre a fogueira, onde ela podia escalar para subir, estaria protegida de animais e também daquelas coisas, as vigas não aguentariam um forte ataque mas seriam resistentes o suficiente para ela conseguir saltar de lá e fugir por entre as árvores. Quem pensa que seria estúpido construir isso por cima de uma fogueira não entende de sobrevivência pois além de manter os animais afastados, aquilo a proporcionar calor e a fumaça garantia que ela não fosse comida viva pelos mosquitos.

A noite foi turbulenta, entre os vultos que a circundam e os pesadelos que a assombravam quando fechava os olhos, seu sono foi péssimo e acordar foi pior ainda pois seu estômago doía de algo difícil de distinguir entre fome ou uma úlcera nervosa. A única certeza que tinha é que precisava comer algo para ter energia o suficiente para continuar sua caminhada, o percurso seria longo até a cabana da família de sua mãe no estado de Washington, na divisa com o Canadá. O plano foi simples, pegar um graveto, afiar ele bem e caçar algo para comer. Pulando da plataforma ela executou essa tarefa e partiu para a caça.

A sorte estava ao seu lado pois em pouco tempo ela viu uma lebre. Era um grande roedor, peludo e saltitante saltando pela floresta. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela mirou e atirou a lança em direção ao quadrúpede. O lançamento foi perfeito, bem na cabeça do animalzinho. Lucy foi rápida, correu até o binho e cavou um buraco ao lado dele. Ela o abriu com sua faca, limpo o interior e enterrou aquilo que não seria utilizado para que a terra pudesse se beneficiar dos nutrientes e não atrair predadores para aquela área. Então pegou a lebre e levou para seu acampamento, lá fez os cortes da carne e colocou a pele para secar. Antes disso cortou um dos pés e usando um cipó fez um colar, não era de coelho mas ela esperava que trouxesse sorte. Os ossos ela retirou as medulas para comer e com eles em si fez para si utensílios, facas, garfos, agulhas e algumas pontas que enfiou em sua lança para tornar a arma mais mortífera.

Comer, ao lado daquela fogueira, sentindo a briza e ouvindo o balançar das folhas das árvores, a levava de volta nos tempos em que acampava com sua mãe, foi com quem ela aprendeu como sobreviver e cuidar de seu próprio nariz. Foi um curto momento de paz mas que Lucy aproveitou ao máximo antes de se levantar e juntar as suas coisas, quanto mais tempo permanecesse no mesmo lugar, maior seria a chance de atrair atenção indesejada. Era o momento de botar as memórias e sentimentos para dentro da mochila também, ela não teria como sobreviver se a cada uivar do vento chorasse pelo que deixou para trás. A noite se aproximava, a dançarina tinha certeza de que se começasse sua caminhada naquele momento, até o anoitecer chegaria a Great Salt Lake, onde poderia se orientar e buscar água nas duchas que cercam a praia do lago, aquilo sempre seria sua prioridade pois poderia aguentar dias sem comida mas sem água, era questão de horas antes que os sintomas da desidratação a atingisse. Infelizmente as águas do lago não eram potáveis pois tinha uma salinidade maior do que a do mar por outro lado, ela seria perfeita para curtir o couro da lebre para que Lucy pudesse fazer um cantil com ele em outro momento.

A época do ano também garantia a neve o que significava uma incidência menor de aves mas pelo menos a neve e o gelo garantiriam a letargia daqueles que a perseguiam e ela encontraria refúgio fácil em qualquer cabana ou resort que provavelmente estariam fechados por ser baixa temporada, as pessoas preferiam procurar praia ou algum lugar onde fosse possível esquiar, Salt Lake não combinava com nenhum desses perfis então se tornava um local desértico e com uma vasta opção de abrigos para escolher. Saindo da floresta e entrando na estrada, ela ouviu uma buzina, a mesma que ouviu no dia em que partiu do circo. Era uma mercedes, que diminuiu a velocidade a parou ao lado de Lucy, uma latina estava ao volante e com um sorriso disse:

_ Precisa de uma carona?

A acrobata levantou a sobrancelha e falou:

_Eu não deveria aceitar a carona de uma estranha.

_Não é por isso, sou Samantha, meu amor é meu, Ruby. E você é?

Perdendo a criança, era uma mulher adolescente com mulheres e isso era o suficiente para que ela confiasse nas estranhas e suspirasse dizendo:

Péretro, como coisas andam caóticas, é difícil saber em quem confiar. Eu sou Lucy e ficaria muito feliz em acompanhar vocês.

Desta forma Lucy entrou sem carro e foi ao lado de Ruby, uma música tocava bem baixo no carro, era Claire de Lune. Ouvindo aquilo, uma morena relaxou. Era um sinal claro de que a parte central da calçada estava se acendendo, e Lucy sorriu.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Alex e Kara

Kara Danvers, nada mais, nada menos que um raio de sol. Pelo menos é como sua irmã a descreve. As irmãs Danvers eram unidas, como dois corpos celestes que giram um em torno do outro. Gravidade, a força de atração entre as duas era impressionante. Elas eram dois polos distintos. Alex tinha a escuridão em si, a dureza e a descrença na humanidade. Kara tinha a luz, a maciez e o sonho de um futuro melhor. O perfeito equilíbrio.

Os interesses das Danvers eram semelhantes mas se expressavam de formas diferentes. Ambas queriam fazer o bem mas de formas diferentes. Alex escolheu entrar para a polícia para salvar as pessoas, enquanto Kara fazia veterinária para poder salvar os animais. A vida era boa para as irmãs, elas tinham um apartamento no centro de National City, o aluguel era barato e os melhores restaurantes estavam a uma quadra de distancia.

A única coisa negativa sobre a localização foi que quando o panico estaurou-se, elas se encontravam no olho do furacão sem formas fáceis de escapar. O caos do lado de fora nem se comparava com o que ocorria dentro do apartamento:

_Kara, vamos, temos que ir. O helicóptero de resgata vai partir da CatCo em 45 minutos, se não sairmos daqui rápido não poderemos alcança-lo. Pegue apenas o essencial, botas, casacos e cobertores.

Alex corria de um lado para o outro pegando tudo o que precisaria para sobreviverem, sua arma estava no coldre, garrafas de água e barras de proteína na mochila. Enquanto isso Kara estava inquieta de frente a seu armário, sem saber o que fazer.

_Mas, Alex, eu não posso abandona-los aqui. E se alguém os roubar? São edição de colecionador. Eu não consigo simplesmente deixa-los para trás.

Vendo que aquilo demoraria um século, a ruiva agiu rápido, pegou a mochila de Kara e jogou todos os Pop Funcos e as repiscas de dinossauros dentro da dela. Pegou também o caderno de esboços de da irmã e seu estojo com os matérias de arte. Com tudo guardado, entregou a mochila xadrez para a loira e disse:

_Pronto, problema resolvido. Seus instrumentos da clinica estão na minha bolsa de viagem. Pegue casacos, luvas e calce suas botas, estamos indo embora.

Infelizmente, era tarde demais, quando as irmãs chegaram a entrada do prédio, voltaram imediatamente a segurança de seu lar. As ruas pareciam o próprio inferno, sangue, vísceras, gritos e pessoas sendo devoradas em todo canto.

Subindo as pressas, por pouco elas não foram mordidas pelo senhor Jhonson, um fisiculturista que morava no apartamento a baixo do delas, Alex teve que ser rápida em seu gatilho e o acertou direto no peito, fazendo com que a criatura cai-se todos os quatro lances de escadas e bate-se com a cabeça com força no ultimo degrau, fazendo com que seu cranio fosse aberto espalhando seu fluido cerebral por todo o chão térreo.

Entrando em seu apartamento, elas trancaram a porta e empurraram o sofá para formar uma barricada em frente a seu maior ponto de vulnerabilidade. Os dias que se seguiram foram cada vez piores, os sons de gruídos se tornaram mais frequentes, conforme o tempo passava, a detetive perdia a esperança de que o governo conseguisse controlar aquela situação, todas as noites Kara tinha pesadelos e acordava aos gritos que imediatamente eram abafados pela irmã para não atraírem atenção indesejada. A comunicação entre elas passou a ser feita através de língua de sinais para que não fizessem nenhum som desnecessário. No quarto dia a eletricidade acabou e no decimo quarto, a dispensa estava vazia, não havia mais água no apartamento e suas garrafas com água potável estavam no final, este foi o momento que Alex tomou a decisão final. Elas precisavam sair dali e se abrigar em outro lugar, um lugar realmente seguro onde as duas pudessem dormir ao mesmo tempo sem ter que se preocupar com um monstro rosnando e babando em cima delas.

_Chega, estamos caindo fora daqui. Pegue o garfo de churrasco, Kara. Você vai precisar guardar as minhas costas enquanto caímos fora daqui.

Pegando tudo que poderiam usar como arma, a ruiva colocou um spray desodorante no bolço da calça junto a um esqueiro pois você nunca sabe quando precisará de um lança chamas. Com as duas prontas, já com os capacetes para não perderem tempo quando chegassem na moto, elas retiraram o sofá de frente da porta e adentraram o corredor, de um em um, elas invadiram os apartamentos de seu andar em busca de suprimentos. Quando terminam sua busca, tinha comida pra mais alguns dias e remédios o suficiente para caso tivessem alguma infecção.

Apesar de tudo, as irmãs não eram gananciosas, elas sabiam que não poderiam enfrentar todas as coisas que estavam no prédio e tinham sorte de seu andar estar sem nenhuma. Então elas voltaram a seu apartamento e desceram pela escada de incêndio tiro a um beco, onde ocultada por uma lona, estava a motocicleta de Alex. A detetive não queria mas precisava admitir que tudo aqui era extremamente eletrizante, a adrenalina que corria em seu corpo a fazia sentir como se estivesse em um dos livros de Philip Pullman.

Subindo na motocicleta e partiram, em alta velocidade já que as leis de transito não se aplicavam mais e elas precisavam fugir de seres humanos canibais e transtornados. O cheiro era horrível, lojas com vitrines quebradas, carros capotados e batidos pelo caminho, nesse pouco tempo a grama estava dominando as rachaduras da calçada, pedaços humanos e animais espalhados pelas ruas e os pombos tomaram conta de tudo aquilo que os transtornados não haviam dominado.

O suburbio parecia melhor mas ainda carregava o tom de apocalipse e destruição. Por isso Alex foi surpreendida quando Kara puxou sua manga e apontou para um porta onde uma folha balançava acompanhando a brisa. Se aproximando mais da residencia, a ruiva parou a motocicleta e esperou a loira pegar o papel e voltar. Com o retorna da irmã, ela tirou o capacete para ouvir o que Kara diria. E o que ouviu era no minimo curioso.

_É uma carta, de uma tal de Doutora Sawyer. Aqui detalha como lidar com os transformados, ela também fala que ela esta em busca de uma cura. Ainda tem esperança, Alex.

Apesar de sua vontade de refutar e dizer que ninguém seria capaz de reverter o atual cenário, a Danvers mais velha permaneceu em silencio. O sorriso no rosto de sua irmã era tão belo que ela não queria agir como um monstro e arrancar aquele momento de felicidade de seu rosto. Assentindo, Alex pegou a carta e a guardou no bolço interno de sua jaqueta de couro. Apesar de descrente, ela ainda era curiosa e trabalhou muitas vezes com a equipe forense então a vontade de realizar testes para ver a verdade eternizada através da linda caligrafia no papel.

O destino que a detetive tinha em mente, era o lago Tahoe, um local lindo e paradisíaco. Exatamente que elas precisavam apos ficarem dias confinadas ouvindo sons ameaçadores e vivendo como uma conflitante viagem pois tiveram que passar por varias vias, algumas com mais transformados de que outras mas depois de ultrapassarem o pandemônio que Sacramento havia se tornado, seu percusso tornou-se menos tortuoso.

Chegando ao lago, quando Alex diminuiu a velocidade e desceu do veiculo junta a irmã, sentiu algo frio tocar sua nuca e uma voz masculina que exclamou:

_Não tente nenhuma gracinha. Vou levar essa moto agora. E isso não é um pedido, princesa. Me entregue as chaves e todos nós viveremos para morrer um outro dia.

Olhando para a irmã, ruiva pegou a chave e lentamente se virou até estar de cara com o assaltante. Ele era alto, de pele negra e caranca na face, a roupa que vestia era um uniforme e no lado direito estava costurado o nome James. Entregando ele a chave, Alex viu ele fugir com a moto em direção a sacramento, seus instintos lhe diziam que James não seria encontrado novamente respirando depois que chegasse a grande metrópole. Alex amava sua motocicleta mas amava ainda mais sua irmã mais nova e não arriscaria a vida dela em um tiroteio com um homem que estava obviamente transtornado. Estar viva para proteger a loira era mais importante que um veiculo com pouca gasolina, elas poderiam arrumar outro depois.

Percebendo que Kara estava a beira de um ataque de panico, a detetive fechou a distancia entre elas e abraçou sua irmã fortemente e com ela ainda nos braços, sussurrava palavras de conforto. Elas encontrariam um jeito de viver, elas iriam superar tudo aquilo. Andando pela margem do lago, elas viram um pequeno conjunto de cabanas. Se preparando para o pior, Alex sacou sua arma e a veterinária segurou seu garfo de churrasco, ela não podia ser especializada em lidar com seres humanos mas se podia realizar o parto de uma vaca e aplicar vacinas em cavalos, Kara tinha a certeza que poderia se defender e atacar caso necessário.

Quando estavam próximas a primeira cabana, elas ouviram um barulho vindo da mata próxima a elas, se preparando para o pior. Conforme a sombra se mexia e as folhas farfalhavam, a apreensão aumentava. Depois de terem sido roubadas uma vez, a detetive garantiria que o que fosse aquilo que vinha da mata, não as atingiria. O tempo parecia não correr enquanto elas esperavam o pior e então aconteceu. De trás das arvores surgiu um jovem, baixo, branco, usando um uniforme semelhante ao de James e com uma aparência juvenil, ele carregava uma sacola plástica. Se assustando com a recepção nada calorosa, ele soltou a sacola e imediatamente levantou as mãos em rendição enquanto os mírtilos rolavam pelo chão agora libertas de seu envolucro. O garoto logo começou a implorar por sua vida:

_Por favor, eu entrego o que vocês quiserem, eu não sou uma ameaça, só por favor não me machuquem.

Percebendo o pavor na voz do garoto, Kara tocou no ombro da irmã para que ela abaixasse a arma. Apesar de desconfiada, a ruiva concretizou o pedido da irmã e disse:

_Não queremos machuca-lo. Estamos todos muito tensos aparentemente. Eu vou guardar a minha arma mas se fizer alguma besteira, vou acabar com você usando apenas o meu mindinho. Qual o seu nome?

Assentindo com a cabeça, o rapaz se abaixou e recolheu as frutinhas que se espalharam pelo chão enquanto a mais velha das Danvers travava a arma e a recolocava no coldre da coxa. Mais calmo, desconhecido disse:

_Me chamo Winn, eu e outros funcionários de um resort que fica a uns 15 km daqui, viemos nos abrigar aqui quando a confusão começou. E vocês?

Com os braços cruzas, Alex respondeu:

_Alex e Kara. Um amiguinho uniformizado seu roubou nossa moto.

_Eu não acredito que ele realmente fez isso... James, ele estava transtornado. Ele dizia a todo tempo que queria voltar para a cidade e salvar a namorada, mesmo sabendo que as chances dela estar viva a essa altura eram poucas. Prometemos a ele que quando encontrássemos um veiculo, ele poderia leva-lo para procurar a garota mas ele não aceitou isso. Cada dia mais raivoso, cada dia mais possesso mas nunca imaginei que ele iria roubar alguém para ir nessa busca suicida. Vamos, preciso levar vocês até Jhon, ele é nosso líder, ele vai saber o que fazer.

As irmãs seguiam Winn, tentando puxar conversa, ele percebendo um pin de Jurassic Park na mochila de Kara e sendo o grande nerd que era, iniciou a conversa. Feliz em ter alguém para discutir sobre sua grande paixão, a veterinária abriu um sorrio e começou a falar sem parar sobre os diferentes tipos de repteis jurássicos e se eles teriam penas ou não. Alex relaxou pela primeira vez, era difícil para sua irmãzinha se abrir com as pessoas mas se ela já fez um amigo, a detetive podia ficar mais tranquila, as coisas talvez dessem certo no final. Mas ainda sim, ela sabia melhor do que se apegar. O futuro era desconhecido e baixar a guarda poderia resultar em uma terrível consequência. O inteligente reforça as portas antes de dormir para que nada invada o seu lar mas o sábio tranca o porão, os armários e olha em baixo da cama pois sabe que os maiores perigos vem de dentro e não de fora.


End file.
